


HEAT

by AshZombie13



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cop Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Negan Smut Week, Sex, Smut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshZombie13/pseuds/AshZombie13
Summary: Officer Morgan had been your partner for the last six months. You’ve had a crush on him but didn’t know if he felt the same about you. Until today that is…





	1. Chapter 1

You were on your way to work at the Atlanta police station. You had only made one quick stop at your favorite coffee shop to order two coffees. One for you and one for your partner. You had been working with your partner, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, for six months now. You had already built up a trust with him and even a crush. It was hard to not to be attracted to him. His smile was infectious, you wanted to kiss the dimples that hid under his scruff. You could listen to his deep voice all day long. Every time he called you by your nickname it sent shivers down your spine. You had a suspicion he liked you too. He was always very flirty with you. But you didn’t want to make a move and be wrong. Now that would be uncomfortable! You were forced to keep your relationship professional.

As you enter the station you saw him walking over to his desk. The way his hips swayed when he walked made you want him even more. He sat and stared down at a huge pile of papers with tired eyes. He looked like he needed a little pick me up.

“What do we have here today?” You handed Jeff his coffee.

He grinned at you.

“Hey doll. Just a lot of b&e’s going on still.”

He looked down at the police reports scattered on his desk. Jeff took a huge gulp out of his coffee

You furrowed your brows. “Do you still think they’re connected?”

“I know they are. They all have the same M.O.”

“Still no witnesses?”

“Nope. Not fucking one. Pissing me off that they’re getting away with it.”

There were multiple reports of homes being robbed while no one was around. For some reason Jeff took special interest in it. No one else believed the robberies were connected. The detectives laughed at him when he tried to discuss it, reminding him that he was just a beat cop. You knew this pissed him off even more. He didn’t have hard evidence to prove it but he couldn’t shake the hunch. He was very stressed since a whole month had gone by with no witnesses. He spent a lot of late nights driving around while off duty. Just trying to keep his eyes out for any suspicious activity. It seemed it was all he could think about.

“Officer Morgan! We have a robbery in progress on Easton Drive. A witness just called in, they saw a man they didn’t recognize enter their neighbors home.”

Jeff jumped up and looked at you, “Lets fucking go!”

* * *

In the squad car he drives erratically. Honking at cars to move.

“Maybe you should turn the siren on?” You questioned.

“Hell no. I don’t want this guy to hear us coming!” Jeff shot back.

He was determined to get this guy at any cost.

As the car pulled onto Easton Drive you could see a man with a backpack coming out of the house reported. Jeff’s eyes went dark. The man noticed the car and froze. Jeff jumped out of the car.

“On the fucking ground now asshole!” Jeff shouted as he raised his gun.

The man slowly raised his hands and then took off running. Dropping the backpack in the process.

“ _FUCK!_ I’m going after him!” Jeff took off running.

He was chasing the crook, jumping over fences and running through backyards. You quickly grabbed the backpack, opening it to find it full of stolen jewelry and some cash. Quickly, you jump into the car and blast the siren. You tried your best to swerve through the streets, trying to find where Jeff was. You got a quick glimpse of him turning down an alleyway and you saw an opportunity. You drove to the next street and turned quickly to block the exit to the alley. The crook was looking over his shoulder and didn’t see the car. He slammed into it as Jeff finally caught up to him, throwing him to the ground.

“You have the right to remain silent…” You started reading the crook his rights as Jeff cuffed him.

“Fuck you! I am innocent!” The crook yelled back at you. “I ain’t done a thing! This is bullshit!”

“Why’d you fucking run?” Jeff picked the guy up and leaned him against the car to pat him down.

“Ya scared me is all. I ain’t no crook!” He yelled again.

“Oh yeah? What’s this you dropped?” You opened up the backpack, showing Jeff what was inside.

“Well well well! Look what we fuckin’ got here!” Jeff started pulling out wads of cash and jewels.

“I never seen that shit in my life!” the crook started panicking.

“We saw you drop it. You basically tripped over it.” You laugh.

These idiots were always pretending to be innocent when they were caught red handed. The crook sneered and spit at you. You jumped back as Jeff shoved him inside the car and slammed the door.

“Assaulting an officer? Now you’re really fucked!” He yelled through the window.

You both got into the car and drove back to the station. The guy sat in the back of the car pleading his innocence, cursing, and then pleading again.

* * *

“Steve, book this asshole. I wanna see if he has a record.” Jeff stood by Steve at the computer.

After taking a mug shot and scanning finger prints, sure enough a file popped up on the computer screen making Jeff grin.

“Merle Dixon. Age 49. Multiple counts of petty theft. Reports of assault along with multiple restraining orders. Drug smuggling. But the one thing that stands out most?” Jeff tilted his head at Merle, his grin growing bigger. “Already a warrant out for your arrest!”

“Plus I guarantee we can connect you to a list of home robberies this past month.” You added in.

“Yeah. I’d say you’re going away for a long fucking time!” Jeff laughed.

“Fuck you, you fucking shitheads!” Merle leaped at Jeff.

“Whoa! Get this asshole in his cell Steve!” Jeff backed away and then starting walking for the door.

“Come on sweetheart.” He grabbed your hand pulling you behind him. 

* * *

Jeff dragged you to the locker rooms. He quickly looked the dark room over to make sure it was empty, which it was. He took note of exactly where the cameras were and found a blind spot.

He took you to the back of the room, pushing you up against the cool metal lockers and kissed you hard. You parted your lips allowing his tongue to slip in. His hand rested on your neck, his thumb caressed your jawline. He slowly pulled away, looking down at you.

“I am so sorry. I’ve been wanting to do that for months. I just got carried away.” Jeff started to step back.

You grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to you. “So have I.” You smirked.

“Really?” He smiled. Surprised by you.

“Shut up.” You pulled him into another kiss. Greedily taking his lips with yours.

His hands ran up and down your body until he slipped one hand under your jeans. His hot breath panted against your skin. His hand reached your folds.

“Holy shit! You are already soaked!” Jeff smirked before he started trailing kisses up your neck towards your mouth. Rubbing his fingers against your clit. You moaned feeling him touch you. So many times you imagined this happening. God it felt so good. He sucked on your neck, leaning his body against yours. You could feel his hard cock through his jeans.

“Fuck. I fucking need you. All of you.” Jeff whispered into your ear as he continued to tease your clit.

“Jeff… please.” You moaned, rolling your hips against his fingers.

“Officer Morgan?” A voice came from the front of the room. “Are you in here?”

_SHIT._

Jeff covered your mouth with his hand to silence you. But you were desperate to have him. You grabbed his buldge and started rubbing him through his jeans. Making him groan loudly as his tongue traced his bottom lip.

“Officer Morgan is that you?”

“Uh- yeah- I uh- What’s the problem?” Jeff barely found his words as you continued to touch him.

“Chief is looking for you. He said to come right away.”

“Okay just give me a second alright?” Jeff spoke.

The officer exited the room but left the door open for Jeff.

Jeff crashed his lips against yours one more time.

“Mmhm… baby I’m not done with you yet… Let’s finish this later.”

* * *

While filing papers you could feel Jeff’s eyes on you. Before you had always thought you’d caught him staring but you shrugged it off when he looked away. Now was different. You now knew he felt the same about you. Now he didn’t look away, his eyes stayed on you, even when other officers were speaking to him. This time as he stared you could see the want in his dark eyes.  

“Officer Morgan? Are you hearing me?” The chief snapped his fingers in Jeff’s face.

“Sorry Sir. What was that again?” Jeff had to pull his eyes away from you to focus on what was being said to him.

“Merle Dixon. We are going to his apartment to search for possibly more evidence. I want to put this guy away for as long as possible. I know you had a theory that the recent robberies are connected. Do you want to go or was arresting him good enough?” The chief asked.

“No. I want to go. Give me the address.” Jeff grabbed a paper and pen off the desk.

“It’s 67 Rosemead Street. Don’t forget to take your partner for back up.”

“Wouldn’t go anywhere without her.” Jeff smirked as he walked over to you fast.

He looked so intense walking over to you. It made you tense up. Hell is he going to take me right here in the middle of the station? In front of everyone?

“Hey doll let’s go. Job’s not over yet.”

You followed him out to the cars.

“Where we going?” You asked.

“Merle Dixon’s apartment.” Jeff unlocked the car.

“Couldn’t finish in the locker room so we’re going to a crooks crib?” You laugh.

Jeff looked over at you shocked, “Look at my dirty girl! Save that for tonight.” He winked.

* * *

You reached apartment 67. Your guns were out and Jeff kicked in the door. Jeff cleared the front as you cleared the bedroom.

“Wow… Jeff check this out.”

“Oh hell fucking yes! We nailed that asshole!”

The bedroom had on the wall a city map with markings of every robbery Jeff had suspected Merle did. The top of the dresser was littered with stolen jewelry. You open the dresser drawers to find drugs hidden under the clothes.

“Well if that wasn’t enough…” You pointed the drugs out to Jeff.

“He’s completely fucked.” Jeff grinned.

* * *

After all the bagging and tagging. All the paper work. It was finally the end of the night. Jeff’s gaze met yours across the room. Finally you could get some alone time with him.

“Hey! Jeff! Let’s go celebrate!” Fellow officer Michael patted Jeff on the back.

“No I have something I need to do…” Jeff’s eyes trailed over to you as you approached the men.

“Come on! You finally caught that little shit! Time to celebrate! Let off some steam…” Michael clapped his hands together.

“Exactly what I plan to do…” Jeff looked you over as he licked his lips.

“Great! Let’s all go let off steam together! We’re all going down to the bar! Espinoza is buying the first round!”

“Sounds like fun! Come on Jeff don’t be such a downer!” You laugh.

“See even your partner wants you to come!” Michael throws his hands up.

“Yeah I’d say she does…” Jeff smirked as you bit your lip.

* * *

You entered the downtown bar, expecting to only stay for one drink. Which was impossible to do when the whole precinct was celebrating. They were all congratulating Jeff on a job well done. Someone even pointed out that it was like detective work and could see him getting promoted in the future.

Jeff was happy but he was even happier that he had finally made a move with you. Kissing you in the precinct was risky but so fucking worth it.

Jeff snuck up behind you, “I’m so fucking ready to leave.” He whispered into your ear making you whimper. You could hear the need in his voice.

“Your place or mine?” You questioned making him grin.

He grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the bar without saying goodbye to the fellow officers.

* * *

He barely had time to slam the door to his apartment before he grabbed you. All at once, he shoved you against the wall, his mouth moved over yours sucking on your bottom lip. You were pulling off your jeans as he did his. Then moving his hand over top the laced panties you wore he could feel the wetness through the fabric. You exhaled as his fingers moved around your panties to pull them out of the way. You gasped as he dipped a finger inside you. He moved in and out of you as he slid his free hand up your shirt cupping your breast.

“Fuck. I fucking need you so bad.“ Jeff whispered into your ear as he slipped a second finger inside you.

“Jeff… please.” You moaned, rolling your hips against his fingers.

His pace quickened, he could feel your orgasm approaching fast. You moaned as your walls clenched and released onto his fingers.

“Bedroom. Now.” Jeff demanded as you both stripped off your clothes.

He laid you down on the bed trailing wet kisses down your chest before returning back to your mouth. Suddenly his tip was at your entrance, wetting itself in preparation. He was looking down at you, concentrating on his movements, mouth slightly open.

“Tell me what you want…” Jeff breathed into your lips.

You let out a soft moan as he continued to caress his lips with yours.

“I wanna hear you say it.” Jeff lightly spoke again.

Your hands gripped the back of his head, pulling his hair, you forced him to kiss you harder. Pulling away for just a moment.

“Fuck me, Officer Morgan!” You groaned.  

He pushed himself into you only an inch and exhaled with absolute enjoyment at the feeling of finally being inside you. After all these months of waiting and wanting you. Jeff paused for just a moment to lock eyes with you before he slid entirely inside. He moved in and out slowly, each thrust met with a soft moan. Jeff crashed his lips into yours. His hand found your clit, massaging it, intensifying the pleasure. You broke away from his lips as your moans became louder. He started thrusting faster and harder at the sound of you moaning. You grabbed his ass in an attempt to shove him further inside. Jeff quickened his pace as you felt the beginnings of an orgasm, making you whimper. He felt your body start to tense as your walls tightened. His thrusts becoming sloppier as he was reaching his own release. Your nails dug into his back as waves of pleasure crashed against your body. Feeling his own release inside you. He smiled down at you, brushing your hair away from your face.

“That was better than I ever imagined.” You smiled back at him.

* * *

You both woke up late and rushed to get out the door. You couldn’t be late for work and had no time to go home to freshen up. You both sat in break room with other officers, drinking coffee silently. What a difference 24 hours can make. This time yesterday you didn’t know if Jeff was even attracted to you.

After going to your briefing, you and Jeff left the precinct in your patrol car. He said nothing to you that was out of the ordinary due to the fact there were cameras in the car. You did catch him staring at you more than usual though.

It was lunch time and you were both walking to your favorite taco truck. He finally had the freedom to speak to you with no cameras.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you in the squad car all fucking day” Jeff kissed your neck.

“You want to get caught?” You laugh.

“I know how to turn that shit off. Come on it will be fun baby.” Jeff teased.

“No. I won’t risk our jobs more than we already are.” You said sternly.

“Aw you’re no fucking fun doll.” Jeff teased again.

Just then a thought hit you. Something you knew Jeff would enjoy.

“Oh you want some fun huh? Well then I have something I can surprise you with tonight.” You smirk and lightly kiss his lips.

He groaned, “Tell me…”

“Then it wouldn’t be a surprise! No you can wait.” You were teasing him now.

“I can’t fucking wait.” Jeff grinned.

* * *

You stood outside his apartment door. Jeff was waiting inside for you with dinner ready. But you wanted dessert first.

You pulled up your phone and started playing a police siren.

A confused Jeff answered the door. Smirking when he saw it was you. He was so adorable in his thick-framed glasses.

“Officer Morgan?” You questioned.

“Yes…?” He was really confused now.

“You’re under arrest.” You smirked pulling out your cuffs.

“That so?” Jeff leaned against the doorway grinning and crossing his arms.

He licked his bottom lip.

“What’s my crime?” Jeff laughed jutting his jaw forward.

“Being too fucking sexy.” You laugh.

He bent over laughing as you pushed him further into his apartment.

“You have the right to remain silent…” You started reading him his rights as you unbuckled his belt. Pushing him backwards towards the bedroom.  "…anything you say will be held against you…“

“Mhmm… is that a promise?” He grinned.

You pushed him down on the bed. He quickly removed his shirt. You forced him to lay back and cuffed him to the iron headboard.

“Not fucking fair that I don’t get to touch you.” Jeff pouted.

“It’s your punishment for not kissing me sooner.” You unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them off.

“At least take something off? You’re killing me.” Jeff looked up at you fully clothed.

You jumped off the bed and slowly undressed yourself. Teasing him with every piece you took off.

“Unlock the cuffs.” Jeff groaned.

“Not so fast Officer! I haven’t finished yet.”

With that you got back on the bed. Hovering your body over his, trailing wet kisses down his chest just as he did on you the night before. You sat back to appreciate the view of him, Officer Morgan cuffed and unbearably hard. He looked like he wanted to scream at you to get on with it. His chest was heaving from fighting against his restraints. You slid his boxers off and your hand wrapped around him, gripping his base tightly in your fist. Slowly pumping him. He leaned his head back and cursed. Your lips parted and took him in. Slowly moving your mouth up and down his cock as he rocked his hips.

“Fuck… baby I need you… now.” Jeff gasped.

“How much do you want to fuck me?” You asked grinning. Trailing kisses back up to his mouth.

You straddled his lap and teased your folds with his cock making him moan louder.

“Fuck baby now!” Jeff yelled.

All at once you slid onto him, rolling your hips against his so he was deep inside of you. He moved his hips up to met your thrusts. His hands struggled in the cuffs, dying to touch you.

“Harder, baby.” Jeff begged through gritted teeth. “I need you to fuck me.”

You do so increasing your pace and resting your hands on his chest. Your walls started to tighten around him. Jeff thrust his hips faster as he leaned his head backwards, his release spilling inside you. You both panted heavily. Sweat dripping off both of you.

You lean over to unlocked his cuffs. He sits up and quickly pulls you into a hard kiss, holding your neck.

“Wasn’t that better than getting caught in the squad car?” You joke.

Jeff laughed resting his forehead against yours.

“Yes. That was the best surprise ever. I could get use to doing this every damn day.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff takes you on your first date. There is a lot of sweet times in this one and of course, MAJOR SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally suppose to be a one shot but I've turned it into a series due to how popular part one was!

The soft glow of the early morning sun peeked through the curtains. You moved around in the bed as you woke up, making Jeff’s arm tighten around your waist. You felt the scruff of his beard nuzzle the back of your neck. Jeff moved your hair with his nose and planted soft kisses on the back of your neck.

“Mornin’” Jeff whispered.

“You’re awake?” You smiled.

“Have been for a while.” Jeff mumbled into your skin.

“Why didn’t you get up?” You started to attempt to move out of bed.

“Why the fuck would I want to leave this bed?” Jeff hummed into the back of your neck. Squeezing you even tighter and wrapping his leg around you to keep you from moving.

You smiled and turned your body towards his. Tracing his face with your fingertips. His eyes were closed but he had a soft smile, showcasing his dimples. You ran your fingers over his scruff as you leaned in to kiss his dimple, trailing kisses to his mouth.

His hand began to press into your back before moving down to your ass. His kiss deepened and became more aggressive and needy. His hand then trailed up your hips and side before it rested on your neck.

The smell of fresh coffee filled the air. You were glad you kept remembering to set a timer for the coffee every night. It was the only thing that could pull the two of you out of bed.

“Come on let’s go drink the coffee while it’s fresh.” You smiled down at him while you ran your fingers through his hair.

* * *

You both entered the kitchen. You started pouring two cups while Jeff dug into the fridge.

“Hey I got bacon!” Jeff smiled, pulling the package out and showing it to you.

“You know the way to my heart!” You clutched your chest dramatically.

Jeff doubled over laughing at you. He walked over to the stove and began preparing to make you breakfast.

You sat at the kitchen table with your coffee in hand. You noticed Jeff’s glasses and put them on. You were busy reading breaking news stories when Jeff walked over to you with two plates of food.

“You look sexy as hell wearing those!” Jeff tilted your head up to kiss you before he sat down beside you.

You breathed in the scent of breakfast and quickly started to devour your plate. After finishing Jeff placed the empty plates in the sink and sat on the couch.

“I really should go back home today.” You said as you refilled the mugs.

“You don’t have to. Just stay.” Jeff pouted.

“I just need a change of clothes! I will be back tonight I promise!” You laugh, kissing his cheek as you place his mug on the coffee table.

“Clothes? Why do you need clothes?” Jeff smirked.

You rolled your eyes and continued drinking your coffee.

“I wanna take you on a date!” He grinned crossing his arms as he leaned back on the couch.

“Really?” You smiled from behind your mug.

You had come over to Jeff’s apartment every night this week. The both of you usually just grabbed quick take out while on your way to his apartment and then had amazing sex. There had been no official date yet and no one in the precinct knew of your relationship… yet. This was your first night off and the perfect day to plan a date.

Jeff instantly had the perfect idea for a date with you. He always listened to everything you talked about the past six months as his partner. He remembered you saying you liked classic movies, especially horror. There just so happened to be an old theater that played classics on the weekend. And they were playing one of your favorites. He had it all planned out perfectly and already couldn’t wait to see you tonight.

He was sitting on the couch staring out the window, lost in his mind. You noticed him in deep thought. You reached your free hand up to play with his hair as your other hand held your mug. A soft smiled spread across his face.

“What should I wear?” You questioned trying to find clues to where he planned on taking you.

“Anything you want baby. If you wanna doll yourself up and wear a fancy dress then go for it. But if you wanna be comfortable and wear sweats, that’s fine too.” Jeff winked at you. He knew you were fishing around for clues.

“You are no help!” You laugh and kissed him.

* * *

It was a struggle to leave Jeff’s apartment. In fact by the time you left you didn’t have much time to get ready.

It seemed like forever since you’d been in your apartment. Every night after work you went straight to Jeff’s apartment. It was almost as if you didn’t have your own place anymore. You packaged a bag to take to Jeff’s later. It would be nice to have your own clothes in the morning rather than Jeff’s shirts you stole.

You started going through your clothes. Frustrated by your lack of options. You were use to your uniform and hadn’t done much clothes shopping recently. You took note that you should update your wardrobe soon. Especially something sexy you could wear in the bedroom. You decided against a dress tonight. The sweats weren’t going to work either even though you knew Jeff didn’t care, it mattered to you. Finally almost in the back of your closet you found the perfect outfit that was casual but still sexy.

* * *

Jeff holds onto your hand tightly as you walk down the street. You still didn’t know where you were going but you were glad you didn’t overdress. Jeff had showed up to your apartment with red roses wearing a casual all black outfit, perfectly paired with a black leather jacket. He was also wearing his thick framed glasses. It was funny cause the two of you actually matched. You also wore a black leather jacket. You had paired it with a dark red blouse, black pants, and your favorite black heeled boots.

Jeff stopped in front of an old theater. “We’re here.” He pointed to the sign that read ‘Playing tonight. Alfred Hitchcock 1960s classic… Psycho.’

You looked back at him and smiled. “How did you know?”

Jeff was a little surprised by your reaction. “How could I not? We’ve been partners for six months. There’s a lot of talking while on patrol.”

He took you by surprise. Sure you remembered what you talked about but if you were being honest, you did ramble on a lot. You just assumed he pretended to be listening all those times.

“You actually listened to me?”

Jeff laughed and pulled you in close. Resting his fingers on your jaw line he placed a soft kiss on your lips.   
  


“Of course I did. Every damn word.” He smiled again before placing another kiss on your lips. This one even more passionate than before.

He held your hand through out the whole movie. You expected him to be uninterested in an old black and white movie but it was the opposite. He seemed completely intrigued by the story.  

“This is some creepy shit…” Jeff whispers to you.

“That’s why I like it.” You whisper back.

* * *

After the movie you assumed you were on your way back to his apartment but he continued to drive his ’67 Impala past his apartment.

“We’re not done?” You looked over at him sadly making him chuckle.

“Nope! Are you excited to get back to my place for some reason?” He smirked.

Fine. If he wanted to tease you then you would tease him right back.

“Who ever said I was going home with you tonight?” You spoke as serious as possible.

Jeff stopped at a red light and looked over at you. The soft glow from the red light filled the car. He adjusted his glasses and smiled.

“Maybe I’m going straight home tonight… alone.” You added.

“Oh really?” He licked his lips painfully slow. It made you let out a soft whimper.

“Yeah…” You whispered. You wanted him so badly right now.

“Liar! You’ll regret teasing me later…” Jeff laughed before getting out of the car. He opened your door and led you into the restaurant.

It had a beautiful view of the city lights but you weren’t focused on that one bit. All you wanted was Jeff. You tried to hint for him to follow you to the bathroom but he denied your request. In fact it seemed like he took extra time to eat his dinner as slow as possible. He knew you were anxious to get back to his place but he wanted to tease you first.

* * *

Jeff moved slowly while unlocking his door. His teasing was driving you crazy.

“Jeff! Stop teasing! Lets go!” You tried pulling him along to his room.

“Teasing? Oh baby doll I haven’t even started to tease you yet!” Jeff’s smirk grew into a devilish grin.

He grabbed a bag from work and pulled you into his room. Immediately he started to pull all your clothes off. Kissing every inch of skin he exposed. You followed his lead and started taking off his jacket and shirt. He picked you up and laid you down on the bed. Jeff looked over your naked body grinning. You tried to pull him closer but he pulled away. He slowly pulled off his belt and then proceeded to wrap it around your wrists.

“What you don’t have your cuffs?” You teased again. Jeff started removing the rest of his clothes.

“No baby, I got something better…” Jeff reached into his bag, pulled out his baton and grinned down at you. “Time for me to tease you now.”

He stood at the edge of the bed, sliding the baton up your leg making you shiver at the touch. Slowly he aligned the baton with your entrance, teasing it with the tip of the baton.

“Jeff… please…” You begged as he moved the baton up your body further.

“Please?” Jeff repeated.

“Yes… please… I can’t… handle it… anymore.” You pleaded as you tried your best to reach down to grab his cock.

He would have teased you more but he reached his own breaking point right then. He tossed the baton to the side and began grabbing your body. He needed you now. He couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Come here.” Jeff pulled you off the bed.   
He turned you around and slid his hand down your body. Bringing his hand to your slick folds.

“Shit you’re so fucking ready for me aren’t you? My dirty girl needs my cock that badly? ” Jeff’s deep voice in your ear made you whimper.

He bent you over onto the bed and aligned himself with your entrance. You were so wet that he immediately slid all the way inside you. His voice groaned and he grabbed a handful of your hair as he began thrusting in and out of you from behind.

You clutched onto the comforter, your wrists still bound with Jeff’s belt. He gripped onto your hips to slam into you faster and harder. Making you scream his name just like you did every night.

“All mine.” He groaned.  

“All yours daddy.” You moaned, surprising Jeff.

Jeff bent over your body to whisper in your ear. “What was that?”

You moaned louder as he slowly slid deeper inside you and stopped.

“I wanna fucking hear you say that again.” Jeff demanded. “All mine?” He continued.

“Yes daddy.” You screamed.

He groaned and resumed rocking his hips.

“That’s right. All mine. You love it when I fuck you hard don’t you?” Jeff growled. The tone of his voice and the thrusting of his hips made you reach your climax. Jeff was right behind you.

Jeff removed his belt from your hands and pulled you up onto the bed properly. You both lay on the bed, still trying to catch your breath. You turned to face Jeff. His arm wrapping around you while you ran your fingers through his chest hair.

“So were you happy with our first date?” Jeff questioned.

“Tonight was… amazing.” You smiled.

* * *

All the officers were sitting down for the morning briefing. The commanding officer had started to update the officers of any events going on and started to hand out assignments for the day.

“Be on the look out for a homeless man with an orange blanket. We have multiple reports of him offering to sell drugs to people entering liquor stores. Animal control is doing round ups today, if they ask for backup do it. Patrol zones are written on the white board. Get to it.”

You and Jeff entered your patrol car and heading to your assigned zone. It seemed like it was going to be a mellow day. You should’ve known that no day as a cop is mellow.

The squad car turned down Main Street. You looked out your window at the stores as Jeff drove the car. As the car slowed you focused on a liquor store that was being robbed.

“2-11 in progress!!! Gun gun!” You yelled out making Jeff slam on the breaks. He picked up the radio and started to call for backup.

You jumped out of the car and ran inside with your gun out. Jeff ran after you, leaving the car in the street.

“Please! That’s all the money in the register!” The cashier cried out.

“Drop the gun! Drop the gun!” You screamed at the thief.

The thief was startled and turned the gun towards you. Jeff entered with his gun ready to fire.

“DROP YOUR FUCKING WEAPON NOW! I WILL SHOOT!” Jeff’s voice was so loud and deep it almost make you jump.

The thief instantly dropped his gun and threw his hands up in the air. You moved forward to cuff him. Jeff took over and walked him out to the car. You talked to the cashier to make sure he was okay. A nearby patrol car arrived and took over to take the statement.

Walking outside the first thing you noticed was Jeff pacing.

“Ready to go?” You questioned.

Jeff looked up at you angrily, he pulled you over to the alley beside the store to get some privacy from the other officers.  

“Never fucking do that shit again.” He pointed at the store and continued to pace in the alley. It looked like his mind racing.

“What?” You tilted your head confused.

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed just now! I am your partner. You wait for backup. You wait for me!” Jeff growled as he continued pacing. You had never seen him this angry. He had never lost his temper before. It made you angrier that he wasn’t okay with you doing your job.

“Jeff, just because our relationship has become romantic you can’t just have me stop being your partner! I can handle myself out here! I can do my job. Can you?” You replied angrily.

He stopped pacing and covered his face with his hands. He turned to look at you and you could see his expression had turned from angry to sad. He walked over to you and leaned against the brick wall.

“I’m sorry. I know you can do your job.” Jeff sighed.

“Then what is the problem?” You were still irritated at him.

“I just… I got scared. When I walked in and saw the gun pointed at you I thought for a moment you were going to get shot. I could’ve lost you just now.” Jeff sighed again and looked over at you.

You felt bad. A lot of the time you have to act quickly as a cop and in that moment you had to get inside the store to catch the thief. You didn’t even hesitate or wait for Jeff to back you up. It did seem like you were about to be shot. The thief wasn’t scared of you but he was scared of Jeff. In fact if Jeff didn’t walk in right when he did it was possible you could’ve bled out on the floor.

You pulled Jeff closer to you, placing your forehead against his.

“No Jeff, I’m sorry. I get it. I acted too fast and I should’ve waited for you. I will be more careful next time I promise.”

Jeff kissed you on the forehead before walking back over to the squad car.

* * *

A hot shower was just what you needed after a long and stressful day on the job.

You turned on the shower and waited for it to start heating up. Stripping off your clothes. The room began to steam up. You stepped into the shower letting the hot water run over your shoulders. As the hot water hits your skin you feel your sore muscles loosen. You lean your head back into the water as the shower curtain flies open making you jump.

“It’s just me!” Jeff grinned as he stripped off his clothes and joined you in the shower.

“Damn it Jeff! I thought you were Norman Bates here to stab me!” You laughed as you shoved his chest.

“Sorry baby… didn’t mean to scare you. But shit you scare fucking easily!” Jeff laughed as he looked over your naked body. His hands started to reach for your waist.

Quickly you turn around and continue on with your shower. “I don’t know if I can forgive you just yet. Guess you’ll have to think of some way to make it up to me?” You smirked over your shoulder at Jeff.

You began by grabbing your body wash and lathering up your body. Suddenly you feel Jeff’s hands reach around your chest and pull you close to him. You could feel his erection against your back as he rubbed his hands over your body. He spread the soap up to your neck and slowly back down. Paying extra attention to your breasts as he squeezed them in his hands. He trailed down to your hips and down your legs. Slowly coming back up your legs he stopped as he reached your inner thigh. Jeff slid his finger across your entrance slowly making you lean your head backward onto his chest. He kissed your neck as you moaned his name. His finger entered you, slowly pumping in and out as his other hand massaged your breast. You reached your hand behind you to grab his pulsing erection.

“Jeff… please… fuck me now…” You moaned.

Jeff immediately pushed your back down. You bent over, sticking your arms out to push against the wall. Behind you, you could feel Jeff tease your entrance with the tip of his cock. Once he aligned himself, he grabbed onto your hips and thrust into you hard.

The hot water beat against Jeff’s back as he continued to slam in and out of you. He slid his hands up your back and around your sides until he found your breasts. Grabbing onto them he continued as his thrusts grew more urgent and needy. Harder and faster he fucked you, feeling your orgasm begin. You tightened around his cock as you screamed out his name. He groaned loudly as you felt him come deep inside you.

He released your breasts so he could place his own hands against the wall to hold himself up. His cock still inside you.

You pulled forward and turned around. Your lips crashed against his. Pushing him into the stream of hot water you ran you fingers through his wet hair.  

“Holy fuck baby! Am I forgiven?” Jeff smiled down at you.

You gave him a small smirk.

“Maybe after round two…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems arise in the relationship. Jeff isn’t happy that you’re in danger being a cop. A new flirty Officer comes into the picture making Jeff angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part isn’t nearly as smutty as the first two. I wanted to add more storyline and cop drama. But I promise you this, part four is going to be INSANELY SMUTTY.

It had been a few months and you and Officer Morgan were dating now. No one in the precinct knew what was going on. You liked it that way. You could imagine the amount of jokes and innuendos you’d have to endure on a daily basis if the other officers knew of the relationship. Jeff felt differently; he wanted to tell everyone. He wanted to remind everyone that you were his girl now. Especially when the guys would try to set him up on dates, and the same went for you. He didn’t like when you’d all go to the local bar with the entire precinct and they would make it their mission to try to get him laid. He wanted so badly to be honest. And there was another problem. Jeff didn’t like you being in danger. This annoyed you because you had to constantly remind him that the job came first and you’d never stop being a cop. It was something he had to get over. He couldn’t stop you from doing your job. **  
**

* * *

“All available units, we have a 10-16 in the Hawthorne apartments off Cedar and Jefferson. Multiple neighbors have called to complain.”  
  
Jeff picked up the radio, “This is unit 13. We are en route.”  
  
You and Jeff arrived at the scene quickly. There was a couple fighting outside their apartment and multiple neighbors were standing by, watching. As you were approaching, the boyfriend started hitting the girl. Jeff tried to pull him away, but the guy started throwing punches at Jeff. Jeff took him down, cuffed him, and placed him inside the squad car.

“You calm her down. I’ll take the statements,” Jeff ordered.

You escorted the girl into the apartment, sitting her down at the couch.

“Hey, calm down. It’s going to be okay. Your boyfriend is going to jail. He can’t hurt you anymore.” You tried to console the girl.

“I don’t want him to go to jail!” The girlfriend pleaded.

“You have to press charges if you want the abuse to stop. Regardless, he is being booked for assaulting an officer.”

“No! Leave him alone!” The girlfriend yelled back at you. She grabbed a nearby bottle and smashed it over the side of your head, knocking you to the ground.

You groaned, clutching the side of your head as you watched her run out the door. You stumbled to the doorway. Jeff was busy taking a statement from a neighbor and hadn’t seen the girlfriend run out of the house.

“Stop her!” You shouted at Jeff, pointing at the girl.

He immediately took off running. He caught up to the girl in seconds and cuffed her. Backup was just arriving and Officer Michael took the girl in his car to separate the couple. Jeff came up to you and helped you clean your wound. It wasn’t too bad and he gave you some pills to stop the headache. He looked down at you with concern. You knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Don’t say it.” You rubbed your forehead. The glass had left a small cut on your temple.

“I wasn’t gonna say anything,” Jeff sighed.  
  
“I know what you’re thinking.” You leaned back, crossing your arms.  
  
Jeff rubbed his face with his hands, “I can’t help it. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I am a cop. It’s a dangerous job, but it’s what I signed up for,” You argued.

“I fucking know that! But I can’t fucking help that I get worried every damn time we are on patrol!” Jeff spoke in a whisper so the other officers couldn’t hear.

“Would you rather I ride with someone else? Then you won’t have to be so focused on what I’m doing or how I’m doing my job,” You retorted.

“Hell fucking no! Then I can’t keep my eye on you! I wouldn’t trust another officer to have your back like I have yours!” Jeff’s voice raised; he was struggling to maintain a whisper.

The other officers could tell something was happening and started to question what was going on.  

“What the hell do you want me to do then? I’m not fucking quitting my job!” You argued.

“I’d rather have you behind a fucking desk, filing reports, than you being on these dangerous streets,” Jeff snapped.

“Not fucking happening! I can take care of myself. Do I have to keep reminding you that I was a cop before we started this? I understand that you worry. I worry about you too, but there is nothing we can do, this job has its risks. You need to stop this.”

“But-” Jeff began to speak, but you quickly cut him off.  

“This conversation is over!” You sat down inside the squad car and slammed the door shut. 

* * *

“Officer Morgan,” The chief walked up to Jeff in the precinct. “You and your partner having problems? I heard the two of you were arguing.”

“It was nothing. We are fine,” Jeff assured him.

“Officer Michael said it looked pretty heated. I’m going to reassign her to Officer Monroe.”

“No! Honestly, it wasn’t a problem. I was just telling her to be more careful next time. Please don’t reassign us. I love having her as a partner!” Jeff pleaded.

* * *

“Hi.” Officer Spencer Monroe walked up to you and smirked.

“What do you need?” You smiled at him, expecting this was about police business.

“What do I need? Well a nice dinner with a beautiful woman sounds about right.” Spencer smirked.

“Sounds like you need to go on a date!” You giggled.

“Great idea! When you wanna go?” Spencer smiled, stepping closer.

“No. You need to go on a date, but not with me!”

“Why not?” Spencer frowned, “From what I hear, you’re single.”

“Not interested.” You walked away from him.

“Hey! Come on! Two cops getting together… what could be hotter than that!” Spencer chased after you and tried to keep up.

Just then Officer Espinoza walked by you.

“Don’t forget about drinks tonight! You and your partner keep skipping out on us! Not cool!”

You laughed and rolled your eyes. You and Jeff always had something else to take care of after work. But Espinoza had a point. It wasn’t cool that you guys kept skipping out on your friends.

“What was she talking about?” Spencer interrupted your thoughts.

“Oh, no one told you about our favorite bar? We all meet there at the end of the day to grab a drink. You should come!” You smiled at him, hoping he would finally leave you alone now.    
  
A huge grin spread across Spencer’s face.

“It’s a date!” He winked at you and walked away.

“It’s not a date, Spencer!” You called out to him as he kept walking.

Jeff immediately stormed over to you.

“What the hell was that about?”

“Nothing. He’s just being a little flirty.”

“He’s too damn flirty. We should tell everyone that we’ve been dating. It’s time they found out.” Jeff demanded, clearly pissed off.

“No, I don’t want to make things awkward here. You know everyone will give us a hard time if we say we’re a couple!” You retorted.

“Fine. But we have to tell them soon. Until then, I got my eye on that asshole.” Jeff looked over at Spencer. 

* * *

It was the end of the day and you wanted nothing more than to just go home with Jeff, but the two of you headed to the bar with the rest of the precinct.

Jeff gave you space as he chatted with his old partner Steven. You had invited your roommate, Lauren, to meet you there. You hadn’t talked to her much lately and kept ignoring her texts. She kept asking recently if you were seeing anyone. You just weren’t ready to answer her questions yet.

“You keep coming home really late. Or you don’t come home at all. So tell me, who’s the guy?” Lauren grinned, wanting all the details.  
  
You smile at her, “I can’t say.” 

“Is he a cop? Is he here right now?!” Lauren started looking around the bar.

“Maybe, maybe not.” You smirked, watching Lauren analyze every officer.

“Oh come on!” Lauren groaned.

“I’ll be right back.” You quickly got up and started to head to the restroom.

“I expect details when you get back!” Lauren called out to you.

On your way down the hall to the restroom, Spencer comes up behind you and grabs your hips. He pulls you against the wall and leans in close. Immediately you can tell he has had too much to drink.

“Hey girl, you going to ignore me our whole date? Spencer Monroe can’t have that!” He flashes a cocky smile.

“We are not on a date!” You shove Spencer and try to walk away.

Spencer grabs your arm and pulls you back.

“What the hell is your problem?” Spencer shook his head.

“I told you already that I wasn’t interested. Now drop it.” You smacked his hand away and continued walking into the restroom, locking the door behind you. 

* * *

When you left the restroom, you were glad to see that Spencer wasn’t waiting for you in the hall. You made your way back to the table where Lauren was waiting. Spencer came stumbling over carrying beers for the table. He sat down right next to you and slid a beer towards you. He was smiling down at you licking his lips. You kept your eyes on Lauren, trying to ignore Spencer.

She silently mouthed to you, _“Him? He’s cute!”_ You shook your head to tell her no.

Jeff noticed Spencer making a move on you. He motioned for Steven to follow him over to the table.

“This is my old partner, Steven. We were partners for years until he made fucking detective!” Jeff patted Steven on the back.

“Oh I’m sure you’re much happier with your new partner!” Steven winked at you.

“We had some good times. Remember our first chase out with that fucking crazy asshole?”

“Hell yeah I remember! _Trevor Phillips._ That guy was a character!” Steven laughed.

“Yeah that’s the one! Good times.” Jeff smiled.  
  
“Nobody cares, Jeff! You’re boring us.” Spencer groaned, rolling his eyes.   
  
“Watch your fucking mouth, Spencer.” Jeff was clearly pissed.

Spencer puts his arm around you, “You put up with this shit in the squad car all day?” 

You were still ignoring Spencer. Jeff shifted his body. You could sense the anger from him. Spencer places his hand on your knee, he started sliding it up your dress as he whispered in your ear, “How bout we go back to my place?” You quickly slapped his hand away.   
  
“No!” You shouted in his face as you got up from the table and walked outside of the bar. Spencer was following right behind you.

“Jesus! Leave me alone, Spencer! I keep telling you no! As an officer, you should realize that this is harassment!”   
  
Jeff came storming out of the bar and punched Spencer. He hits the ground hard and Jeff pulls him up by the shirt to continue hitting him. People started to come out of the bar to figure out what was going on.   
  
“Stop disrespecting her!” Jeff yelled as he hit Spencer again.

You grabbed onto Jeff’s arm and tried your best to pull him up.

“Enough! I think he understands now.” You tried to calm Jeff.

“It’s time everyone understands.” Jeff looked over at the crowd of your friends and fellow officers.

He turned back to you and locked eyes, immediately pulling you in for a passionate kiss.

“Come on baby, we’re going home.” Jeff smiled down at you as he grabbed your hand and lead you to his car. 

* * *

You were incredibly turned on by Jeff. He had just defended you against Spencer and then kissed you in front of everyone. You couldn’t wait any longer. You needed to have him now.

“Pull over.” You spoke in a hushed voice.

“We’re almost home.” Jeff gripped onto the steering wheel tighter.

“Pull over,” You repeated as you reached over and startled unbuckling Jeff’s belt.

You reached your hand down his pants and started stroking his hard cock. Jeff looked over at you and licked his lips. You slowly licked the tip of his cock before fully taking in as much as you could. Jeff quickly pulled the car over. You sucked harder and faster. Jeff’s hand gripped your hair tightly, pushing you farther down onto his cock. He moaned as he got closer to his orgasm. You sat up and Jeff pulled you onto his lap. You grind your hips against his. He slides his hands up your thighs. In one quick move, he rips your underwear off. He strokes the tip of his cock over your wet slit. You passionately kiss him as you sink down onto him. He thrusts into you hard, pulling the top of your dress down to reveal your breasts. He takes one and started sucking on your nipple. You throw your head back in pleasure. Jeff increases his pace, thrusting into you faster. You feel your walls clench around him as you reach your orgasm. Moaning, you feel Jeff come inside you. Jeff’s eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. He continued kissing your neck before he leaned in and whispered in your ear,

_“I’m so fucking ready to go home and fucking screw your brains out all fucking night long.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and you return to his apartment after leaving the bar where Jeff punched Spencer. You deal with your fellow officers learning of your romantic relationship with Jeff and Spencer continues causing drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reference to Magic City in here! ;)

You grabbed Jeff’s keys and raced up the stairs to his apartment. Jeff ran after you once he realized you wanted him to chase you. You ran over to his door and started to fumble the keys, trying to find the right one. Suddenly, you feel Jeff press up against you from behind. **  
**

“Hurry! Open the door!” Jeff groaned into your ear as his hands slid up your shirt.

His sudden touch shocked you, making you drop the keys as you let out a soft moan.

“Shit, just let me do it!” Jeff huffed as he grabbed the keys off the ground.

He reached his arm around you and quickly unlocked the door, then pushed you in. You turned around just as the door slammed and Jeff grabbed your face and began kissing you vigorously.

He started pushing you towards the couch. You unbuttoned his jeans, then started to work on yours. He quickly pulled his shirt off and then proceeded to rip your shirt off you, making you laugh. It was crazy how much you both needed each other right now.

Jeff turned you around and bent you over the arm of the couch. In a matter of seconds, you felt his cock at your entrance. All at once, he slammed into you from behind, making you yelp out in pleasure. He grunted as he thrust into you like a wild animal. The heat was building in you like never before.

“Now the whole fucking precinct knows that you're mine!” Jeff grunted as he slapped your ass and quickened his pace.

You moaned in pleasure, feeling your legs begin to shake. Jeff squeezed your ass hard with both his hands, while your orgasm sparked through your body. Jeff cried out as he also came inside of you. He rested for a moment over your back, but he wasn’t even close to being done with you yet.

“Come with me to the kitchen, baby. Time for a late night snack!” Jeff laughed, pulling you up and towards his kitchen.

Something sweet really did sound good, and you walked ahead of him to the fridge. You started to pull the handle open when Jeff scooped you up and placed you onto the counter. You looked at him with a confused expression.

“I already picked my sweet snack!” Jeff smirked as he kneeled and spread your legs open.

His beard grazed your thighs as he peppered kisses on them until he reached your core. He began licking your folds, and you threw your head back in shock, moaning his name. His tongue swirled inside you, then he started to flick his tongue against your clit. You grasped onto his hair and pushed his face further into your core. His scruffy beard scraped against your innermost thighs as he moved back and forth. He hummed with laughter against your pussy, sending vibrations up your body. You felt your breath quicken as another orgasm washed over you.

“Jeff!” you screamed out as you came onto his face.

Jeff continued licking you, drinking up your sweet release. He stood up and wiped his glistening beard before crashing his lips against yours. He pulled your body as close to the edge of the counter as possible and aligned his cock with your entrance. He began thrusting inside of you again. He realized you were still wearing your bra and quickly unhooked it, tossing it to the ground. Jeff started to massage both of your breasts in his hands. He reached his mouth down to suck on each nipple. He loved watching all your reactions to him touching you. He loved the way he could make you feel. He started to thrust into you harder as he whispered in your ear.

“Did it fucking turn you on when I beat the fuck out of Spencer?” Jeff tugged at your earlobe with his teeth.

“Yes!” You were barely able to moan.

“Yes what?” Jeff laughed.

“Yes! I wanted to fuck you right there in the parking lot!” you screamed out as Jeff quickened his thrusts in response to your answer.

“In front of everyone? What a fucking dirty girl!” Jeff groaned. His cock twitched inside you when your walls started to tighten on him. You both moaned loudly as another orgasm hit you both.

You were breathing hard and your body was exhausted. Jeff softly kissed your lips before scooping you into his arms. He carried you into the bedroom and tucked you into the bed. He laid himself behind you and pulled you close to him as you both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

You woke up in the morning to Jeff planting soft kisses on the back of your neck. A small smirk spread across your lips when you thought of last night. There was a lot of tension between you two recently, and it had finally reached the breaking point. Spencer's attempts at splitting you two up had definitely backfired on him.

“How long have you been awake?” You smiled sheepishly.

“Maybe five minutes? I’ve been watching you sleep.” Jeff grinned as he hugged you tightly.

“Ohhh creepy!” you teased him.

“Nothing can be as creepy as a drunk Spencer!” Jeff said so matter-of-factly that you burst out laughing.

You turned around and kissed him.

“You got that right!” You shook your head at the thought of having to deal with Spencer at work today.

“I guess we better start getting ready,” you sighed.

“No! We are up earlier than usual! We have plenty of time!” Jeff pleaded, hugging you tighter.  

“Plenty of time for what?” you asked sarcastically.

Jeff smirked down at you and slid his hand between your bodies, rubbing his fingers over your folds. You grinned at him and he pulled your leg up over his hip. You reached down to pull his hard cock to your entrance. You wrapped your arm around his neck and pulled him close as he started to slowly thrust into you. His hand slid up your chest and grasped your breast. You threw your head back in pleasure, moaning. Jeff took the opportunity to gain access to your neck and began kissing and nipping at your flesh.

Jeff pushed you onto your back and spread your legs open wide as he sunk down on top of you. He held onto your hands, forcing them to the sides as he continued to slowly roll his hips against yours.

“Jeff?” you softly moaned.

“Yes, baby?” Jeff whispered, opening his eyes to meet yours.

You tenderly stroked the side of his face, “Jeff, I love you.”

Jeff smiled and placed a soft kiss against your lips, “I love you more.”

* * *

 

You and Jeff arrive at the precinct and start making your way straight for the bullpen. Upon entering the room, your fellow officers started to whistle and holler at you and Jeff.

“Shut the fuck up, you assholes!” Jeff laughed and flipped them off.

There were no seats together, so you separated from Jeff and took the empty seat next to Officer Espinoza.

“Oh, excuse me! Let me get out of the way! I wouldn’t want to be the one to separate the lovebirds!” Espinoza quickly got out of her seat, allowing Jeff to sit next to you.

“Yeah, funny! Fuck you too, Espinoza!” Jeff rolled his eyes and flipped her off.

The entire room was laughing when Spencer Monroe walked into the room. It went silent as everyone stared at him and his massive black eye. He smiled over at you as he walked to take the only empty seat behind you and Jeff.

“Rough night, Officer Monroe?” Espinoza joked, and mimicked a punch to the eye.

“I was a pretty rough night, wasn’t it Officer Morgan?” Spencer questioned angrily, clearly pissed about Jeff’s punches.  

“I’d say it was a rough night! Really rough.” Jeff laughed as he slapped your ass and pulled you in for a deep and passionate kiss.

Spencer sat behind you two and glared as the rest of the officers cheered and whistled.

“Such mature officers here! I am so glad you guys are the ones protecting our city!” you say sarcastically.

The chief walked in then and began his briefing. He spoke about a couple of suspicious activity reports and what recently stolen cars should be looked out for. All in all, it seemed like an easy day.

“Alright. Bit of a partner switch up. Officer Monroe, you’ll be riding in Unit 13 today. Officer Morgan, you’ll be in Unit 17.”

Your eyes widened. Jeff clenched his jaw, “What the fuck chief?!”

”Got a problem Officer Morgan? The two of you were seen fighting while on the job. I'm just switching things up for today to see how it goes,” the chief said sternly.

The officers were dismissed, but Jeff stayed behind to talk to the chief. You stood outside in the hall and watched them through the open door.

“Why him? Out of all the fucking officers, why did you have to pair her with fucking Spencer Monroe?” Jeff questioned the chief angrily.

“Actually, it was a request from Officer Monroe.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? No! Not happening! This guy has got to go!” Jeff argued, his voice raising.

“Officer Morgan, do not disobey my orders.” The chief quickly put Jeff in his place.

While you were eavesdropping on the conversation, Spencer snuck up behind you.

“Hello partner” He grinned and crossed his arms.  

“You did this?”

Spencer nodded his head.

“God dammit, Spencer! When will you take no for an answer?” You huffed and walked away.

Spencer followed close behind you with a smug look on his face. You continued ranting, not caring who heard you.

“I am done with this shit. I will be speaking with the commissioner as soon as possible.”

“Go right ahead! The commissioner happens to be my mother, DeAnna Monroe.”

You rolled your eyes, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Nope!” Spencer laughed, “Meet you at the car, partner!” he shouted over his shoulder as he walked away.

Jeff came storming out of the room and down the hall towards you. He let out a deep sigh and rubbed his hands on his face before looking at you.

“I’m so fucking pissed right now.”

“I know. And Spencer isn’t backing off. He’s acting like this is all a game to him.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! I’m gonna beat his ass!”

Jeff started to walk in the direction Spencer went, but you grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“No! Jeff, please don’t. I don’t want you to get into any more trouble. Maybe if we just ignore Spencer then he’ll stop being such a dick.”

“I hate that you’re going to be in the car with him all fucking day. He better keep his hands to himself, and he better have your back out there!”

“We have the radio to communicate, and I’ll text you whenever I can,” you assured him.

You started to walk out to the cars when Jeff grabbed your hand and pulled you back. He looked down at you and smiled, placing his hand under your chin and tilting your head up. Jeff kissed you lovingly, moving his hand to the side of your neck. His fingers trailing down your neck and behind your head. He pulled you in for a deeper and more lustful kiss, when you were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

You both turned to find Officer Espinoza staring at you two with her hands on her hips and a judgmental glint in her eye.

“I’ll be waiting out in the car. Join me whenever you are ready.”

Jeff laughed and gave you one last quick kiss goodbye.

“I’ll be checking in on you. Remember, if Spencer makes you feel uncomfortable, tell me and I’ll kick his ass.”

“Jeff, that’s going to be difficult. When Spencer breathes I am uncomfortable!” You laughed.

You then both walked through the doors and went to your new partners.

* * *

 

Spencer continued to flirt with you the whole time you were on patrol. Jeff kept texting you to check up on you. You lied and told him everything was fine. If Jeff knew that Spencer was making you uncomfortable he would definitely do something about it.

You sat in the car with Spencer in an awkward silence. Suddenly, a message from dispatch broke the silence.

“Suspicious activity reported downtown at the Miramar Playa Hotel. Requesting all available units.”

You turned on the siren and Spencer fired up the engine.

“This is Unit 13. We are en route,” you spoke into the radio.

Jeff’s voice quickly responded, “This is Unit 17. We are also en route for backup.”

You and Spencer arrived on the scene and started to approach the building. You could hear music coming from inside the lobby. It seemed quiet and normal there, except for the fact that no one was at the front desk, which was odd since this was such a luxurious hotel.

“I’m sure it’s just some teenagers messing around,” Spencer laughed. He wasn’t taking this seriously and definitely wasn’t aware of his surroundings.

Just then you heard gunshots coming from upstairs and screaming. You both ducked down to the ground. You started making your way towards the other side of the lobby.

“We should wait for backup!” Spencer yelled.

“There is no time! We have civilians in here! It could be a possible hostage situation,” you retorted, and continued walking through the lobby.

“This is Officer Monroe. Shots fired at the Miramar Playa Hotel. Unit 17, what is your ETA?” Spencer panicked as he spoke into his radio.

“We are ten minutes out,” Jeff’s voice came through the radio.

Both of you had your guns out while you canvassed the first floor and found nothing.

“Spencer, we need to go check upstairs. It’s probably best we take the stairwell.”

“Are you sure? Maybe we should just stay down here!” Spencer panicked.

“We don’t have time to argue! We need to canvass the area. Backup will be here soon!”

You entered the stairwell first and Spencer followed close behind. You were just about to enter the second floor when you heard screaming and more gunshots up above. You reached over the railing to see if you could see anything. That’s when you noticed a man with a gun, chasing a woman to what looked like the fourth floor.

“We need to go help her! It looked like the fourth floor. Spencer?!” You turned around to see Spencer was gone. You had no idea where he ran off to, but you needed to do your job and help these people.

You ran up the stairs and carefully entered the fourth floor. You turned down the volume on your radio and kept your gun ready. You heard movement up ahead and quickly ducked into an open room, hiding behind the door. You spied through the peephole on the door as the men with guns talked while they were walking by the room.

From what you could gather, they were a gang that was doing business with the hotel owner who recently hadn’t paid up his dues.

Once they were out of sight, you heard noise coming from your radio. You turned it up so you could hear.

“This is Officer Morgan. Unit 17 is on site. Is everyone okay?”

You know he must be so worried about you after Spencer called in the gunshots. You really needed Spencer’s backup, and you still had no idea where he went.

“I need backup on the North side of the building, fourth floor. I have seen three hostiles, heavily armed.

“On my way. Where is your partner?” Jeff spoke again.

“Officer Monroe went missing in the stairwell. He hasn't confirmed his location.”

You then turned down your radio and returned to the hallway, slowly making your way to the end. When you turned the corner, you found blood on the walls and civilians on the ground. You checked their pulses to confirm they were dead before continuing on.

You could hear gunshots coming from downstairs, and you hoped Jeff was okay. He couldn’t be too far away from you now. You noticed a door at the end of this hall was slightly ajar. You opened it to find a bunch of hostages tied up.

“It’s okay! I’m with the APD. I’m going to get you out of here,” you assured them and freed their hands.

“Follow me. I have to get you out of this building now.” You motioned for them to follow you down the hallway, making them stop as you check the next hall for any hostiles.

“It looks clear, but let me go first. I’ll get to the end of the next hall and signal you guys if it’s safe. If you hear anything bad happen, find a safe place to hide.”

The scared group of people nodded their heads, and you began to walk down the hall with your gun raised. You made it about halfway down the hall when a hostile came around the corner and started shooting at you. You ducked into a doorway and returned fire.

You were able to shoot the man and everything went silent. Carefully, you went from doorway to doorway, until you were almost at the end of the hall. Just as you were about to reach the end of the hall, a hostile came around the corner with his gun raised at you and then you see him suddenly hit the ground, a bullet to the head. You look up to see Jeff standing there with his gun raised. Jeff had killed this man to protect you. He looked up at you with concern before grabbing you and hugging you tight.

“You okay?”

You sighed and hugged him even tighter. You suddenly didn’t feel afraid anymore. You wished Jeff had been with you when you first arrived at the hotel, or at least have a partner that didn’t disappear on you.

You and Jeff escorted the people downstairs and outside where more officers and medical was waiting. More backup had arrived, and the situation had been resolved.

“Has anyone seen Officer Monroe?” you asked, starting to grow a little concerned.

Officer Espinoza laughed and pointed over to where Spencer was sitting with the chief, talking.

“An officer found him hiding behind the front desk,” she could hardly contain her laughter.

“Are you serious? He ditched me because he was scared?” You shook your head in anger.

“I knew that asshole wouldn’t have your back!” Jeff growled.

“The chief has been yelling at him non-stop. I’m sure he will be stuck on desk duty for the rest of his career!” Espinoza laughed.

* * *

 

A week went by and it was nice not having Spencer bug the two of you anymore. He was lucky his mother is the police commissioner, or else he would have gotten fired.  Spencer got stuck behind the desk, so you and Jeff remained partners. But that wasn’t going to last for long...

Detective Steven Ogg, Jeff’s friend and old partner, approaches Officer Morgan.

“Officer Morgan! Just the man I was looking for!”

“Hey man, what do you need?” Jeff smiled.

“How would you like a new partner?!” Detective Ogg tilted his head and crinkled his forehead.

“What the fuck are you trying to say?” Jeff stared with the most confused expression.

“Damn. I thought my face would've conveyed the message! Let me spell it out for you. Officer Morgan had a nice ring to it, but Detective Morgan sounds _much_ better!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jeff move into a new apartment that has a very friendly landlord, putting you both in a dangerous situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! It has taken me an extra long time the write this, but here it is! I’ve added a new character, Max. Yes I am talking about Max from ‘The Resident’! Double JDM! ;)

You woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon filling the air. You stretched your arms out as you sat up. You sighed looking around the room at the many boxes you still had to unpack. **  
**

Jeff had insisted that you give up your apartment and find a bigger place with him. You were reluctant to leave your roommate, but it didn’t make sense to pay the rent there since you never stayed the night anymore. You were fine staying in Jeff’s apartment, but he wouldn’t have it. He said it was too small, and with his new salary as a detective he wanted to upgrade. You found a great apartment for an incredibly low price. It seemed too good to be true at first. It had an amazing view, but was located by the train so it was very loud as it passed. Then there was the owner, who was doing refurbishments on the entire building. Other tenants had left due to the noise, so he was desperate to rent out units, hence the low price. A month had gone by and you had barely unpacked. Jeff worked more hours than you now, so he was too busy to help out, and he didn’t seem to mind the boxes.

You swung your legs over the bed, and your toes touched the cool hardwood floors. Your body shivered a bit from the cool air. You walked over to your chair and grabbed your silk robe to cover your naked body. You yawned as you walked to the kitchen. Jeff was sitting at the table on his laptop. He had an empty plate next to him and was sipping on his coffee. You hugged Jeff from behind, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Finally, you’re awake!” Jeff smiled and leaned back to kiss your lips.

You sat in the chair next to him, “Yeah, why’d you let me sleep so long?”

A small smirk formed on Jeff’s face, “Figured you’d need the rest after last night.” He winked.

You bit your lip and moved your chair closer, sliding your hand up Jeff’s thigh. He was fully clothed, ready for work, and you knew he was going to be leaving you soon.

“Ah ah ah!” Jeff jumped up, “No distractions, baby. I gotta get to work!”

He moved over to the stove and prepared you a plate of warm food. He pulled out your favorite mug from your collection and brewed you a cup of coffee. He smiled as he placed it in front of you. The pancakes, bacon, and fruit had been arranged in a smiley face shape.

“Well aren’t you cute?” you giggled.

Jeff grabbed his cup and gulped down the rest of his coffee. He turned to you and tilted your head up to kiss you. You could taste the bitter coffee on his lips.

“See you tonight, babe.” He kissed you again and again before finally pulling away and heading out the door.

After finishing your breakfast, you walked into the living room and stared at the mess of boxes. You had the day off and decided you wouldn’t spend it watching old movies on the couch and being lazy. It was time this place start looking like a home.

* * *

You could have sworn that unpacking the boxes was a more difficult job than being a cop. You were glad it was finally done. Even though Jeff pretended to not care, you knew he’d be happy for the apartment to look nice.

You felt so excited that you decided to go on a run to release some extra energy. You planned on stopping at the store around the corner to pick up a few extra items for dinner. It was already going to be a surprise to Jeff that the apartment was in order, so making him dinner would make the night even better.

You threw on a tank top, stretchy leggings, and your running shoes. Before you left, you texted Jeff to let him know that you’d be making dinner, so he wouldn’t bring home take out.

_“Dinner? Someone was feeling productive today!” Jeff teased._

_“Oh you have no idea. I had a lot of energy today.”_

_“I hope you saved some of that energy for tonight!”_

You smiled as you looked down at your phone, completely oblivious to the fact that you were being watched.

You put in your headphones and turned the music all the way up. Tuning the world out was the only way you could run. You decided to run to the nearby park. It was located along the edge of the river and had an amazing view of the city.

You noticed the park seemed a little less crowded today, which was odd. The southwest side was blocked off with barricades. You started to feel a bit uneasy as you ran along an empty pathway. Even though you were alone, it didn’t feel like it. You couldn’t shake the feeling and decided to head back early.

You stopped off at the market that was around the corner from home. You were making pesto noodles and wanted some fresh shrimp to toss in. You still had an uneasy feeling as you walked through the store. It was getting ridiculous and making you feel stupid. There was nothing wrong. You were just not use to your new surroundings. You were so lost in your head that you didn’t pay attention when you turned to go down the next aisle, slamming your cart into someone else’s.

“Oh my god! I am so sorry!” You looked up, slightly embarrassed that it was your landlord.

“No, no! I wasn’t paying attention. It really was my fault!” Max smiled.

You could see the dimples peaking out from under the scruff of his beard. He actually looked a lot like Jeff. His physique was slightly different and hair a bit longer and untamed, but he could pass for his brother. It made you miss Jeff. You missed going to work with him and being his partner.

“Didn’t Jeff take the car this morning?” Max looked at your cart that had collected more items than just the shrimp you came in for.

“Yeah he did. I was out on a run and stopped here to grab a few things.”

“That’s a lot for you to carry by yourself! Let me help you take it back,” Max insisted, as you both pulled up to the register.

“Wow, thanks! That would great!” You smiled as you paid the cashier.

Max snatched up three of your bags and began walking with you back home. You just now realized that Max hadn’t bought anything at the store.

“Why were you at the market?” you asked hesitantly.

Max began to realize how weird it looked that he didn’t buy anything. “Well it’s just my luck that I go shopping when they’re out of what I need.”

“Oh. Of course. That happens to me all the time!” you giggled.

Max’s face lit up at the sound of your laugh. You and Max approached the door to the apartment, and he insisted on coming inside to help you unload. You nodded and held the door open for him. He smiled as he entered; it was as if he was seeing the apartment differently than he was used to.

“I see you  _finally_  unpacked.” Max smirked as he set the bags on the kitchen table.

How did he know you hadn’t unpacked when you first moved in? Max hadn’t been inside the apartment since you and Jeff signed the lease. Max felt nervous as he watched you put the pieces together.

He quickly let out a soft chuckle, “Sorry, I should explain that I saw your moving boxes in the bin downstairs. I assumed you must’ve just barely unpacked.”

You let out a sigh of relief. Jeff had been rubbing off on you, making you feel paranoid. Max watched as you moved around the kitchen. You noticed his eyes wander over you. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice you staring back at him. You cleared your throat, snapping Max out of it. He continued to lean in the doorway of the kitchen, a slight smirk growing on his face.

“I should probably go shower so I can start dinner.” You smiled at Max, hoping that he would take the hint and leave.

“Oh, do you need some help? With dinner I mean.” Max smiled sweetly at you as he backed up into the living room.

Max was a nice guy, but he was a little _too nice._

“No, Jeff should be home soon.” You walked over to the door and Max followed.

“See you around.” Max said and nodded as he quickly walked back to his apartment that was just down the hall.

* * *

After your quick shower, you slipped on a dark red, lace dress. It was comfortable to wear for a night inside, but sexy enough to get Jeff’s attention. The hem stopped just above your knees. Underneath you wore a matching red lace bra, but decided to skip the panties.

The noodles were boiling in a pot, while the pesto sauce simmered next to it on the stove. You uncorked a fresh bottle of red wine, pouring yourself a glass. You started adding the shrimp to the sauce when you heard the door unlock.

Jeff tossed his keys on the coffee table and looked around the apartment in shock. You smiled and sipped on your wine while you watched him walk into the bedroom with his jaw dropped.

“Well holy shit! You did have a lot of energy today!” Jeff chuckled, putting his hands on his hips as he looked at the dining table that was set with dinner.

“Sit down and relax! Tell me about your day.” You poured Jeff a glass of wine and set it in front of him.

Jeff sighed before he took a sip. “Today was a tough one.” He tapped his fingers on the table, not really wanting to go into detail.

“Sometimes I feel like you forget I’m a cop and can handle the gory details!” You motioned your hands for him to continue.

“Women have been going missing in the area. Possible multiple homicide case. Just our luck. We move in here and the area goes to shit! I don’t like it.”

“Any idea if they are all connected?” You frowned.

“They definitely are. All the girls went missing in a five mile radius.” You could tell Jeff was holding something back. “One was taken late last night at the nearby park.”

“Really?!” You looked at him with wide eyes, “I was just running there this afternoon!”

“You went on a run alone?!” Jeff raised his voice.

“Well yeah. I went on a run, and on my way back I grabbed the groceries.”

Jeff closed his eyes and tilted his head, “Let me guess: headphones on and everything?”

“Yeah…” You trailed off. You knew what was coming next.

“Don’t do that shit again! Don’t go out on runs alone! Especially when you can’t hear your damn surroundings!” Jeff shoved his food feeling stressed and irritated.

“I can handle myself.” You couldn’t believe that Jeff was still treating you like you were helpless.

“Even a badass cop needs backup.” Jeff looked at you with stressed out eyes and you felt bad. He only wanted to protect you, and you were being hard on him.

“You’re right. I promise I’ll be more careful.”

* * *

“Come on, let’s watch a movie.” Jeff refilled the wine glasses and brought them to the couch where you were waiting.

Jeff put on one of your favorite horror classics,  _‘Night of the Living Dead’_ but you didn’t really plan on watching it. You snuggled up closer to Jeff as you watched the opening scene. Jeff’s hand rested on your inner thigh, his thumb tracing your skin. You placed your hand on top of his and forced his hand up your leg.

Jeff groaned when he realized you weren’t wearing underwear. You parted your legs more, allowing his fingers to slide over your wet slit. He looked at you with dark hooded eyes. You gasped as his long fingers continued to tease your entrance, applying pressure in slow circles. Reaching over, you felt his hard cock through his jeans. You attempted to remove his pants, but he stopped you.

“Tsk! Tsk! You just relax and let me make you feel good.” His soft lips pressed against yours.

He continued to tease your entrance and give you lazy kisses. You let out a soft, breathy moan as his fingers slid into you. His pace quickened and the room filled with the sound of his fingers pounding into you. Your moans become louder as you felt heat begin to coil in your abdomen. Jeff placed sloppy kisses up your neck.

His hot breath hit your ear, “You like it when I play down here, don’t you? Look how wet you get! You gonna come for me, baby?”

His words sent vibrations through your body as your orgasm took over. You tilted your head back as your legs started to shake. Jeff moaned as your walls clenched around his fingers, the slick of your release running down your thigh. Jeff pulled his fingers up to his lips and sucked your sweet juices from them.

Jeff stood in front of you as he pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. You quickly pulled off your dress and bra. He pulled down his boxers and jeans, revealing his hard cock. You started rubbing your legs together to try to cause some friction.

“No, keep those legs spread for me!” Jeff hissed as he stroked his cock. You obeyed, spreading your legs open wide for him. “Good girl.” He smirked.

He lined his cock with your entrance, sliding in with a quick, shallow pace. You whimpered at the sensation of him filling you up. He gave you a moment to adjust to his size before he quickened his pace. His lips met yours while his hips gently grinded into you.

“Mmm… harder Jeff!” you moaned against his ear.

“Are you sure you can handle it, kitten?” Jeff smirked.

“Yes,” you barely whispered.

“What’s that? I couldn’t fucking hear you!” Jeff slid one hard thrust into you.

You gasped from his movement catching you off guard, “Yes! Fuck me like that!”

Jeff looked down at you with a scowl on his face. His hand grasped your neck, slightly choking you.

_“Good girls say please and thank you.”_

You wanted and needed him more than ever. Jeff dominating you was one easy way to get you wet. Your eyes felt heavy with lust, and you leaned up to kiss him. You bit his lip as you pulled away, “Fuck me hard,  _please_.”

Jeff groaned, “Like this?” His hips slammed into yours at a relentless pace.

“Yes! Yes, please!” you moaned, as you threw your head back. Jeff’s hand tightened around your neck, reminding you of your manners. “ _Thank you,_ daddy.”

You whimpered as he changed his position, thrusting into you harder. He leaned down to your ear and began nibbling on your lobe. One hand steadied himself against the couch, and the other trailed down your body until he reached your clit. He began massaging circles against your sensitive flesh as he moved his hips faster. You grasped the back of his hair, moaning his name and whimpering.

Jeff let out a loud groan, “Your whimpers make my cock harder, kitten.”

Your eyes rolled back and your legs trembled as your orgasm rocked your body. Jeff knew just what to say when you were on the edge of release. Jeff finally let himself feel his release he was holding back. He mumbled and moaned as he fucked you into the couch, collasping against you when he felt satisfied. He took a moment to catch his breath before he started placing tender kisses along your collarbone.

Your body felt amazing, but weak. Jeff kissed your forehead before scooping you up and carrying you off into the bedroom.

* * *

Jeff was still sleeping when you finished getting ready for work. He had been up half the night tossing and turning. Even though he didn’t want to admit it, you knew this case was affecting him. You didn’t want to wake him up since he looked so peaceful. You lightly pecked his lips then quietly left the bedroom.

You quickly tiptoed through your apartment and out the door. You made your way down the hall to the elevator. You were having trouble getting the thing to work when Max suddenly appeared in the hall, making you jump.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!” Max grinned as he joined you inside the elevator and got it moving.

You noticed his eyes focused on your work bag, “Are you on your way to work?”

“Yeah, my shift starts early today. Jeff is lucky; he gets to sleep in, but he’ll be at work later.”

The elevator doors opened to the first floor and you began walking to the entrance of the building.

“I should walk you to your car. Never know what kind of creeps are lurking around out there!” Max smiled as he closely followed you outside.

Upon reaching your car, you nodded to him that you were okay to be alone now, “Thank you.”

“Any time!” Max turned and walked back inside the building.

He seemed lonely. Maybe he was friendly and used to having a lot of tenants. The renovations that he was doing drove away a lot of people. You could be friends with Max, but something was off about it. You were pretty sure he wanted to be more than just friends.

* * *

You sat next to Rosita in the bullpen, waiting for the chief to brief everyone. Spencer walked in and headed straight for the back of the room, making sure to avoid eye contact with you. Rosita glared at him as he took a seat, “What the hell does he think he’s doing?”

The chief entered and began speaking of what happened the previous day.

“There is extra gang related activity downtown. We had another shooting of a teen on Brecker Street. That’s two in the last three weeks in the same hood. See if you can get any statements from the community. Remember, safety first, but restrain if possible. Roll out!”

You and Rosita quickly left the room, heading straight for your squad car. Spencer followed close behind. Rosita noticed him following and became more irritated at his presence.

“If you have something to say, then get it over with!” You turned to face him.

Spencer looked at you as he spoke, “I might be placed back on the streets again. I just wanted to let you know, if we become partners again, I will have your back this time.”

“Nice that you can have mommy fix everything for you, huh? She’s  _my_  partner now. Who’s gonna wanna be your partner when you pissed your pants the last time there was a little heat?” Rosita snapped.

Spencer looked embarrassed and quickly turned away. You could swear that Rosita had bigger balls than he did.

You and Rosita exited the station, finally getting in the car to start patrol. Rosita made a good point that you should drive directly to Brecker Street to start collecting those statements. Your mind went back to home and you wondered if Jeff was awake yet. He’d be thrilled if he knew where you were going right now, just like he would be with the Spencer news. You wondered how you would tell him about that. It would be bad if he got too mad and did something stupid to lose his job.

You could instantly tell that you were in a very bad area of Atlanta when you turned down Brecker Street. The both of you worked as quickly as possible to collect statements and then returned to your regular patrol routine. The rest of the day went by smooth, but you still knew Jeff would be upset that you went to a dangerous part of town.

* * *

Back at the station, Jeff greeted you instantly. He pulled you into his arms and kissed the top of your head as he held you. You looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss your lips. He didn’t care who was watching or how unprofessional it was. He missed you, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

“Has your day been exciting so far?” He grinned.

“Yeah.” You smiled back. He must’ve known where you went, and you knew what was coming next. Jeff was about to go into another one of his protective rants about how you shouldn’t be a cop.

“I missed you this morning.” His smile faded and was replaced with a pout.

“You were sleeping peacefully. I didn’t want to wake you!”

“I guess that’s a good thing. It’s probably going to be late before I can leave. But I’m still going to surprise you with dinner tonight!” Jeff kissed you.

“It’s not a surprise if you tell me about it!” you teased.

“Well then, what I make will be a surprise! How much longer you going to be here?” Jeff looked down at his watch.

“Not too much longer. I’ve got to file some paperwork I’ve been putting off. I’m meeting Lauren after work for a drink.”

“Your old roommate, right?”

“Yeah. I haven’t seen her since I moved out. Thought we should catch up. I can just come straight home if you want?”

“No. I want you to go have fun. Just be careful! Don’t forget there is some sick fuck out there grabbing women.”

“I know. I’ll watch my back. Promise!” You kissed Jeff goodbye.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to drag out and you couldn’t wait to leave the station. You were just about done with paperwork when Spencer came up to your desk.

“What do you want?” you asked coldly.

“There’s some guy up front looking for you.” Spencer looked confused.

You furrowed your brows and quickly went to the front of the station, not knowing what to expect. To your surprise, Max stood in the waiting area with coffee in hand.

“Hey Max! What are you doing here?” You smiled at him.

His face lit up when he saw you, “Thought you might need a little pick me up!” He extended his hand, offering you the coffee.

“Actually I did! Thank you!” You took the warm coffee into your hands.

Max stared at you intensely, and you wondered what was on his mind. He snapped out of it and smiled nervously at you.

“Something on your mind, Max?” You finally broke the silence.

Max let out a sigh, “Yeah, I uh, I got a movie recently. It’s a classic zombie horror movie. I was wondering if maybe you’d wanna come over and watch it tonight?”

“Oh, I’d love to sometime! Just not tonight. Jeff is making dinner. Maybe sometime later this week the three of us can get together and watch it?”

“Of course. That would be great! I gotta get back to the building. See you later.” Max half smiled and quickly left the station.

It was a sweet, but odd interaction. You really didn’t know what to think of it. You’d definitely have to talk to Jeff about it later. You looked at the time on your phone, relieved to see your shift was over. You quickly got changed and headed to the bar to meet Lauren.

She was ecstatic to see you enter the bar, giving you a huge hug.

“Long time, stranger!” She hugged you tighter.

“I know! I’ve missed you!” You kissed her cheek.

“No you haven’t! You’ve got a super hot detective boyfriend!” she giggled.

“True, but he is also super protective and demanding as well.” You rolled your eyes.

“Ohhh, tell me! Is he still pushing for the baby? You know I’m on his side with that one!”

Ever since you moved into Jeff’s old apartment, he began talking about starting a family. It was something you were considering, but at the same time you knew you couldn’t be a mom and a cop. It was something Jeff definitely wouldn’t allow.

The two of you talked for what felt like forever, and it was nice to catch up. Your phone kept buzzing with phone calls, but you ignored them once you saw it was Spencer. He wouldn’t stop though, and you became aggravated, eventually turning off your phone.

* * *

You had a little too much to drink and didn’t feel comfortable driving home. You texted Jeff to come pick you up, but after ten minutes of waiting you decided to walk home. You weren’t too far and it wouldn’t be a big deal. You carefully watched your surroundings, remembering the recent attacks in the area.

You made it to the street of your apartment and was startled by a car honking. You turned to see Spencer flashing the lights of his squad car at you.

“Are you seriously following me? Don’t you understand I’ve been trying to ignore you all night!” You began walking faster.

“Have you been in contact with Jeff this evening?” Spencer jumped out of the car.

“Um, no? I mean, we talked earlier. I know he’s making dinner. Why do you care?”

“You’re both in danger. Apparently Merle Dixon escaped from prison earlier. They didn’t think it was necessary to inform our precinct until they started questioning his cell mates.” Spencer took a deep breath.

“Spencer, what did they say?” You felt nervous.  
  


“Merle talked a lot of shit while he was in there. He was set on killing Jeff if he ever got out.”

Your eyes widened and you looked up the street at your apartment. Your mind was racing when you thought about how Jeff hadn’t texted you back all evening.

_Something was wrong._

You and Spencer raced to your building. Skipping the elevator and going for the stairs, you felt like your legs couldn’t go fast enough. You noticed your apartment door was slightly open.

“Wait!” Spencer whispered and grabbed onto your arm, “We don’t know what we’re walking in on!”

Spencer pulled his gun and slowly pushed the door open, “Officer Monroe, Atlanta PD.” He announced himself, but was met with silence.

He carefully entered the apartment and you followed.

You gasped as you saw Merle’s body on the floor, bullet to the throat. There was blood everywhere. Then you heard Spencer say something into his radio that you never wanted to hear…

“Officer Monroe, we have a 10-00! I repeat, Officer down!”

_You turned to see your worst fear… Jeff laid on the ground unconscious._

_Multiple bullet wounds to the chest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part six is going to be the finale of this series!


End file.
